Bella's Revenge
by Kitsunekit75
Summary: Just shortly after Jacob forces that kiss on Bella. When Rosalie hears what Jacob did to Bella, she offers the other girl a chance of revenge. As well as revenge to a few other people who wronged her in the past. If you're a Jacob, Edward and Alice fan, then this isn't the fic for you. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kit: Hey guys, so this is going to be a short mini fic series. I've no idea how many chapter's there'll be, but it won't too long I should hope. Mainly because I'm still working on the next chapter of Full Moon, that and it's been forever since I last posted something. So this idea, Rosalie's Revenge is going to be about Rosalie helping Bella getting the revenge she never got from when Jacob forced that kiss on her. Once that happened, I lost all respect for Jacob for committing the actual act, on Charlie, Bella's father! When he even encouraged Jacob, he of all people should've known something was wrong. Not only as a father but as a cop. Bella is an optimistic pacifist. So for her to suddenly be yelling all these insults and death threats and punching a boy she's good friends with, should've had some bells ringing in Charlie's head.

So because of that in my mind, Charlie isn't even father material. Bella even tells her dad Jacob basically assaulted her and what does he do? He say's "good job son" or some shit like that. That is super not okay and really pissed me off that Bella not only DIDN"T get her revenge, but ended up FORGIVING HIM for assaulting her. So this is me taking an initiative to give Bella that justice she deserves, starting with this chapter.

Also, there will be torture in this. However I've never actually written torture scene's before, so everything I end up writing is all thanks to T.V. and books and other forms of media that gave me tips and idea's.

I don't own Twilight or anything else concerning the books or movies. They all belong to what's her name...Stephanie something...I forgot her last name. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

WARNING: Story includes mentions of rape, torture and justice for all.

* * *

Part 1-Rosalie's Offer

The sound of Edward and Bella entering the Cullen Mansion is immediately known. However the vampires in the house can all hear the soft, angry growls coming from Edward. When Bella and Edward enter the living room, the others immediately catch the way Bella's holding her right hand. It's right against her chest, cradled in what looks like a protective manner.

"So what happened Bella? You trip again or something?" Emmett jokes.

"No Emmett. I punched a shapeshifter in the face...lot of good that did..." the human grumbles sarcastically.

"Badass" The large male vampire grins.

"No not really, considering the circumstances." Bella mumbles, aware the others can still hear her.

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Esme wonder what the human means. However before they can ask her, Carlisle comes zooming to the living room. He'd been in his office when they got here and heard everything.

Bella jumps and moves away from Carlisle, something she's never done before. They all watch as she even moves away from Edward; another thing she never does.

"May I have a look? I want to make sure you're hand isn't so badly damaged." Carlisle asks Bella.

His voice is soft and a bit fatherly. The small human gives a hesitant nod, allowing him to lead her to the couch beside Rosalie. When she's settled, the blonde doctor rushes upstairs, grabs his medical kit and rushes back downstairs. Once he gets to work, Rosalie watches Bella. Something about the normally happy-go-lucky human girl is off. It's obvious she's upset about something.

Looking closely Rosalie sees something's similar to Bella's demeanor. Something that's actually very familiar to the blonde beauty. She watches as the younger girl folds in on herself, as if trying to hide from something...or someone, Rosalie thinks. Her golden eyes move to watch the human's brown ones. How her-Bella's-eyes shift from Carlisle to Edward, to Emmett and Jasper before repeating.

Bella seems to hide away as much as she can in this moment. Hiding it seems from the males in the room. Seeing Bella so defensive around men she's never feared before-even Jasper after the birthday incident-has alarms ringing in the blondes head.

Bella is acting the exact same way Rosalie did right after Royce and his friends gang raped her.

"You're right Rose. Thank God Jacob only forced a kiss on her though, and didn't force her completely." Edward growls softly and at a speed that Bella can't hear. At this every vampire in the room growls out, causing the human girl to jump, trying to pull her arm from Carlisle.

"Bella, I'm only trying to help you. Your arm needs to be in a brace." Carlisle says gently.

"L-Let go of me!" She panics.

"Carlisle do as she says." Rose commands.

"Rosalie-"

"Do it Carlisle or I'll remove your arm for you." She cuts him off with a threatening growl.

Both in shock and fear of the threat of Rosalie's torture for not doing as she says, the vampire doctor does as she commands. Once she sees she's free, Bella bolts off the couch and runs out of the living room and out the front door. They all hear her running, sobs breaking out of her lips as her heart rate skyrockets.

"I'll talk to her." Is all Rosalie says before following the brunette out of the mansion, grabbing the girl a long trench coat first.

"Bella-"

"S-Stay away from me!" The younger girl whips around, glaring darkly at the vampire. If the situation weren't so troublesome, the blonde beauty would've been impressed by the normally shy girl's show of courage. Sadly this isn't the time to think on such things.

"Bella, all I want is to give you this coat. You must be feeling pretty cold out here without a jacket on. It is pretty cold out tonight." She says softly. Even though the weather doesn't affect her anymore, she can still feel how cold out it is.

"Why?" The younger girl asks, her voice coming out almost like a whimper.

"Because with the way you've been rubbing your arms since I came out here. That and this will cover you better" the female vampire finishes with a knowing look. At this Bella freezes before widening her eyes as far as they can go in fear.

"No...why are you...being so nice to me...?" The brunette beauty clarifies.

"Because...I know exactly what it is you're going through. Fortunately for you, he didn't force himself on you...in you...the way that my attackers did..." Rosalie trails off, her voice almost cracking. "Trust me when I say you'll feel better being fully covered up." She adds, holding the long trench coat towards the other teen girl.

Bella seems to hesitate-which is understandable despite Rosalie being a woman as well-before quickly snatching the coat and hurridely putting it on. She buttons it all the way, pops the collar and moves her hair so it frames her face and covers her chest. Then she wraps her arms around herself and seems to relax interceptively.

"Thank you..." she sighs softly.

"Why don't we take a walk and I'll tell you my story." The blonde offers gently.

The younger girl just stands there, holding herself as her doe eyes water with unshed tears. When Bella blinks, fat, thick tears roll down her cheeks endlessly. The blonde vampiress waits patiently. She knows not to rush the younger girl. Since right now Bella's fight or flight instincts must be ringing at an all new high. She can tell by the way the other girls eyes keeps shifting from side to side as tears continue to fall.

The two stand there for a while. Neither move and seem to barely be breathing. Inside the house Rosalie can hear Edward, demanding she bring his girlfriend back inside. However she ignores him knowing that even though he means well, he won't be able to help his young love...in fact she has a feeling it'll only make it worse.

She ignores his growls of warning and gives Bella her full attention when the human brunette gives a slight nod.

"Okay...lets take a walk..." she whispers brokenly.

With that Rosalie starts walking, with Bella walking a foot away from her. She's still hugging herself and her golden eyes spot the mild tremble in the other girls body. She looks away, knowing Bella won't like it if she catches the other girl staring. When Rosalie is sure they're out of Edward's mind reading range, she slows her pace. This causes Bella to slow hers as well.

"It was 1935 and I was living the fairy tale life..." Rosalie begins.

Rosalie then tells Bella her entire life story. She starts with some of her upraising and what it consisted of in that time period; and what became of girls and women and all the duties they gew up learning for when they reached adulthood. She then moved onto meeting Royce, the long steady courtship and how he was the son of the bank owner her father worked for.

She told her of her best friend, Vera and the man she married and their son Henry. She described how foolish and shallow she was that she felt so insecure by her best friend having such a beautiful son. She talks of her walk home, how scared and paranoid she was and how she hadn't refused Thomas'-Vera's husband-offer to walk her home safely.

She had refused his sweet offer. A refusal which will cost her everything after that night.

Rosalie brings up seeing Royce and how he and his drunken friends had...played...with her. How they humiliated her as they ruined her, and violated her in the worst way possible. How they left her, naked, bleeding profusely in the gutter as if she were nothing more than trash. How once they finished with her, they went to go find some other poor girl to defile.

How Carlisle found her sometime later, picked her up and took her back to his and his wife's place. He dressed her after cleaning her and bit her. Despite begging to be killed, Carlisle ignores her and lets the change continues. Then finally, the burning sensation is over and she can finally breathe. Carlisle then explains who he is-now herself-and how they now live off the blood of humans or animals.

When she saw herself and the incerdible beauty she now has, she felt unstoppable. Sure she was in pain from what happened to her, but she knows how to handle it. Rosalie will use her new supernatural abilities on Royce and his friends. She'll make them feel what she felt, helpless, weak, and destroyed.

She killed them off one by one. She locked them in the basement of Carlisle's home, torturing them, huting them. Then she stripped the men until they're in their birthday suits and snapped their necks. She didn't want their blood. She didn't want their blood to fill her being. Then, she placed the bodies in places where they'd be seen easily.

When all the men were dead, she went for Royce next.

The night before she went to kill him, she sneaked into her human home and stole the wedding dress she was to wear. She put it on, adding make up and doing her hair before using the veil to cover her face. After that she went to the bastard's home. Everyone in her way was knocked out, or she managed to avoid. Going through his mansion, she found him in his study.

When she came inside to say he was shocked was an understatement. When she lifted the veil, Royce actually pissed himself. She smirked but frowned when he started begging for mercy. She knocked him out and bound and gagged him to his chair. She ripped his clothes off and started mutilating his body. Words like 'Rapist' 'Monster' 'Possessive Bastard' 'Mysoginistic' and other horrible things she could think of.

Once Royce came to she let him see her work, only for her to snap his neck. She had twisted it at a sickening angle. When her work was complete she grinned and ran off into the night.

"After that I stayed with Carlisle and Esme, having nowhere else to go. Even though Carlisle never did anything to hurt me...I was very uncomfortable around him. I had been ruined, violated in the most way and I feared...I'd never love again. Three years later we moved in a bit of forest area outside of Gavelston. I was out for a run, enjoying being out in the sun without fear of being caught. That's when I smelled it; I could smell fresh blood coming from the south.

I immediately went straight towards it. It was probably a dumb move on my part, since I knew it was human blood. But something about that scent brought out my protective instincts. I didn't want to kill this human, no, I wanted to save this person.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was human at the time-obviously since I've mentioned his blood. He was being mauled by a bear. He had both his arms over his face, like a big X to try and protect his face. Once I got a good look at him...I was so reminded by Henry-Vera's son. Curly brown hair...sweet dimples even though he was grimacing.

The smell of his blood, and his reminders of me...I had to save him. I killed the bear immediately and looked him over. He was covered in so much blood, but it didn't affect me in the sense I wanted to drink from him. Like I said earlier, my instincts to protect him far outweighed my thirst. I knew the only way to save him would be to turn him.

He'd lost too much blood to survive a trip to the hospital. So I picked him up and carried him to Carlisle, demanding he change him. Three days later and it turns out Emmett and I are soul mates. Emmett became my everything after that. I told him about myself and felt so much shame...instead of trying to touch or hug me, he said he was sorry.

Even though we're soul mates...didn't mean we got together immediately. He was so patient with me after that. He always waited for me to come to him, never pushing me for anything I was never ready for. He also helped me, talked to me about that night. Emmett helped me understand that what happened to me, wasn't my fault. That it happened because Royce...he was...he felt entitled to anything and everything just because of his background. Unfortunately this meant-in his mind-my virture was included.

It took me six months to let him kiss me. It took another me another six months to move into the same room as him. Then it took me a whole year to make love with him. The whole time Emmett...never brought it up unless I did. It took me a long time to heal, even with Emmett's help and support." Rosalie finishes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asks softly.

"Because, I know what you're going through. While I admit I don't particularily care for you, I will NEVER wish such an act upon another person. No matter how much I dislike them. Bella, I will help you through this, if you want that is." The blonde vampiress offers.

"How?"

"By giving you the revenge you deserve." Rosalie states.

Bella just stares at her in quiet contemplation. Her mind spinning and swirling in a chaotic storm, from all she's learned tonight. She hugs herself tighter, thinking of what Jacob did; of how her father encouraged Jacob, no matter how much Bella protested about the "innocent kiss." Thinking on both these thoughts, she wants revenge on both men.

While she doesn't want Charlie in physical pain, she wants him to know what his rejection did-and is still doing-to her. She wants him to see just how badly he fucked up by encouraging Jacob. For Jacob...she wants his blood spilt. Like how Rosalie tortured and killed those men who wronged her.

"Okay." Is all Bella says.

"Okay" Rosalie repeats.

With that, the blonde vampiress and brunette human set off towards the garage; where Rosalie keeps her special tools.


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: Hey guys! So here's the second part to Bella's Revenge! I really hope you all like it. So now we get to see how Charlie deals with his daughter leaving him for good. I'll be uploading chapter 3 in a day or so, once I get the final edits for it done. Something I should mention, this is unbeta'd so every mistake I make is my own. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

Part 2-A Letter For Charlie

_To Charlie, _

_ When I came to live with you, I thought it'd be a good time. While Renee's busy with Phil I thought we'd get a chance to bond again. Be a father and daughter, just like I always wanted. I'd also get the chance to be a kid for once as well. Instead when I come to stay I'm in a house with a shell of a man of whom he used to be. With pictures of Renee and I, back when we were a "happy" family. Pictures of myself through the years fill the house. It creeped me out...still does, actually. _

_ Because I've been taking care of myself and Renee all these years-my whole life to be exact-I don't need parents. Unlike I'd been hoping, we didn't bond. In fact we don't even act like a father and daughter. I don't know if you remember this or not, but I've actually called you Charlie to your face. Never did you notice, that or you didn't hear it. The same goes with Renee. I never call her mom...even to her face, she's always been Renee to me. _

_ How sad is that your own daughter doesn't see you or your ex as her parents? _

_ Which is why when I first moved here, I thought I could change that. I honestly thought I could. But Charlie you're so devasted over losing Renee, that you truly missed out on so much. I've done so much, sacrificed so much just to make you guys happy. Well you know what? I'm done! I'm tired of being such a people pleaser! It's time I get to please myself and do something special for me. _

_ But I'm going to hold off on that for a minute. No, it's time I get to the heart of what I'm going to say; you let me down Charlie. You let me down as a moral man, an officer of the law and as a father. _

_ Almost a month ago, Jacob Black kissed me. Actually that's not true. He forced himself onto me. I got lucky and that a kiss is all he did. But he still kissed me, without my consent and knowing I have a boyfriend and a policeman as a father. He made me feel weak, helpless and unable to protect myself from his assult. _

_ When I told you I punched Jacob, that should've told you something is wrong. When have you ever heard of me punching, or talking of punching someone? We both know I'm a passifist. I hate violence, hell I even faint at the smell of blood! So me punching Jacob, or even saying I did should've told you something's going on. _

_ Instead what do you do? You laugh with Jacob, you ENCOURAGE AND CONGRATULATE HIM! You tell him he did good. Do you not realize what you've just said?! Now Jacob thinks you have his permission to do that to me again! That he thinks it's okay if he kisses me without my consent again, because he's got you in his corner. _

_ I know you don't like Edward, and wish I were with someone else, or with no one at all. But hearing you say that...makes me lose all respect for you as not only a father but as a policeman. You blew it Charlie. So now I come back to what I'm going to do that makes me happy. _

_ I've decided it's time I leave Forks, this time though, I'm never coming back. _

_ Considering I'm 18 now and have graduated high school, there's nothing you can do to keep me here. Nothing you do or say matters to me now. I will say this though, I do hope you have a long and happy life. I hope you move on from Renee and me. I hope you find someone new, who will love you and treat you the respect I was always denied. _

_ Also, don't bother searching for me. I've taken steps and measures to ensure that you'll never find me. _

_ Goodbye Charlie. _

* * *

The letter slowly falls to the ground, as an old man sits on his favorite recliner. He buries his face in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Charlie Swan has failed his daughter for the last time, and is now paying the consequences. If only he'd spent more time with her. If only he'd asked about her day, or taken her to Seattlle or tried to get to know her. Hell, if only he'd done more house keeping!

Then at least Bella would know she didn't always have to do the cleaning. Charlie is a terrible father and only when it's too late does he truly understand that fact. Now he'll have to spend the rest of his life, wondering where she is, who she's with and if she's safe and healthy. Never will he get any answers to his questions. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Charlie knows Renee got a similar letter, seeing as his ex-wife was mentioned several times.

Charlie wipes his face of all tears when he realizes something. He gets up and all but runs upstairs and to his daughter's bedroom. He forces the door open and looks on in shock.

Empty...

Bella's entire bedroom is empty-save for the big furniture. Everything else, her books, movies, CD's, stuffed dolls, her blankets, sheets and pillows are gone too. Looking to the corner by the window, he can see that her favorite rocking chair is gone too.

It makes him wonder just how blind he is, if he didn't notice this right away. Had she done this all by herself? Did she have help? If so, then who? It's not like there's that many people in town willing to help a teenage runaway. Charlie's legs give out from under him, causing him sink to the floor. Tears roll down his cheeks as he mourns for a daughter that he wonders if ever really was his.

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

On his front door, Chief Swan hears the sound of frantic knocking. Releasing a sigh, the older man heaves himself off the ground and bounds downstairs to his door. Opening it he comes face to face with his best friend Billy and the young man who found Charlie's daughter when she went missing on her birthday.

"Charlie, we heard about Bella. May we come in? We have some things we need to explain to you. It'll help you understand why she left the way she did." Billy says as the other young man wheels Charlie's friend into his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kit: Hey guys! Here's the third part of Bella's Revenge. I know this is really short, but I hope you guys still enjoy it nonetheless. Weirdly enough writing for Renee was actually a challenge cause I wasn't sure how I wanted to portray her. So I just stuck with her being a bitch. Anyways, enjoy and I should have the next chapter for Full Moon up by Friday evening at the latest. Also guys, reviews are much appreciated too! Since a certain authoress's birthday-my own-is coming up in a few days why not celebrate than with some good old' reviews yeah? ;)

* * *

Part 3-A Letter to Renee

_To Renee, _

_ There's so much I want and need to say to you. Unfortunately I only have so much time to write this...as well as paper space. So I'm just going to go straight to the heart of this letter. Thank you for ruining my childhood. No seriously without you Renee I'd never know the full benefits of knowing how to corectly balance a checkbook by the time I was 10. I'd never know how to become a fantastic cook by the time I was 5. Because it was either I had to do it, or we'd lose our house and starve. _

_ If your flighty brain can't pick it up, that whole paragraph was me being sarcastic. _

_ Because you were never the mom, or even mother I needed I had to do everything. I was the one who cleaned the house, cooked all our meals, paid our bills. Oh and I can't forget my 11th birthday when the owner of your favorite bar called me, asked me to come pick up my drunk mother. Or how I'd be the one to hold you when you got your heart broken by another con man. _

_ I think those were the worst. All the men you brought into the house, seeing them walk around as if they owned our house. How they'd boss me around and sometimes-depending on how drunk they were-sometimes throw things at me. Every time I tried to tell you, they'd make up some bullshit story you always bought. Never did you ever listen to me, your own daughter. _

_ Well you know what, I really hope you're listening to me now. Especially since this is the last time you'll ever hear from me. _

_ I'm leaving Forks and I'm never going back. Hell I'm never coming back to you and Phil. I don't need you, I've never needed you. Not once in my whole life, which is really sad and pathetic. I hope you're happy, seeing as how you've ruined me. _

_ Anyways, like I said in Charlie's letter I'm leaving. I'm 18 and a high school graduate with plenty of money in my pocket from all the work I've done over the years. I've also got an actual, decent set of friends willing to give me a helping hand when I need one. _

_ I've got a few really good friends who'll help me, take care of me and geniunely love me for me now. My own little family and I love them so much. At least with them I know I'm safe and loved and cherished. Unlike with you and Charlie who only really used me to get back at each other. Yeah, don't think I didn't hear your arguments over the phone. Your voice carries, even over the phone. _

_ So now I'm going to say goodbye. I hope to never ever hear from you again, as well as never ever see you again either. _

_ I will say this however; I hope you get yourself right this time with Phil. He's actually a decent person and only he and god knows why, but he does love you. For his sake and possibly any children you two have-may god help them-that you grow up and be the mom you never were to me. I hope your children turn out nothing like you and end up being good, decent kids. _

_ Seeing as how they'll have a stable home I can imagine them turning out slightly better than myself. In terms of a childhood at least. _

_ Don't bother searching for me, as I've taken the steps and measures I need to make sure you'll never find me again. _

_ Goodbye Renee._

* * *

Bright green eyes glare angrily at the letter. The woman holding said letter crumples it in her hands. She bites her bottom lip so hard, blood starts to break through the skin. Anger sets in as the child she gave birth to, raised and cared for dumps her so easily; as if she never meant anything to her daughter at all. Well fine, two can play at that game.

Renee throws the paper into the garbage and storms up to the room Bella would've stayed in, had the girl come to her senses and left for Florida with her-Renee-and Phil. She glares at the door before throwing it open so hard, the door makes a loud slam noise as it connects with the back wall. The brown haired woman storms in and heads to the closet.

She pulls out all the clothes, dresses, skirts, jackets and tosses them onto the floor. She does the same with her daughter's books, movies and CD's, not caring if they end up destroyed or in ruins. Bella Swan doesn't deserve all this nice stuff, as the girl is no longer her daughter.

How dare the little bitch leave her! After all she's done for the brat! If she ever sees her again, Renee will kill her, for ruining any chances at getting back at Charlie. At least when Bella stayed with her, she got the monthly child support bills. Now with Bella not only 18, but moving so even Charlie can't see her, she'll never get another check from her ex again.

She lets out a scream of rage, knocking the bookshelf down and onto the pile of stuff. Renee huffs and pants as her heart beats incredibly fast. The older woman then leaves the room, closing the door behind her not even giving a second thought to what she's just done.

It's not like Bella's even her daughter anymore. Now she can finally use that extra room for a new nursery, just as she and Phil wanted for so long now. In a few months when her new daughter is born, she's going to make sure to avoid using any Italian names, as Isabella was Renee's mother's idea in the first place. She always did like the name Vanessa and she can always shorten it to Nessie if she wants to.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit: Hey guys! How's it going?! I hope all of you had a good Valentine's Day! (Even though it's now March 6th) Anyways, here's the next chapter to Bella's Revenge! This time It's Alice who gets a letter! Hopefully this is a bit longer than the last couple chapters, so you'll get more to read. I will try to have the next chapter written and up by the end of next week at the latest, so look out for that.

Also, something I've been meaning to tell you guys! On my profile you can find links to pictures of people I've chosen as the actors for the Sunset series! Some actors are the same while others are different people and whom I imagine them as. My particular favorite would be who I chose for Charlie and some of the Volturi (who I kept some of the original people while changing others to fit who I think would be better.) If you guys don't think they fit, that's cool I won't be offended, this is just my personal opinion.

Anyways, once again I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll also see about getting the next chapter of Full Moon up around the same time, if not then a little later.

Enjoy-oh and leave reviews! Those are always exciting to see!

* * *

Part 4-A Letter to Alice

Alice,

There's something I've always wanted to tell you, but I never really had the courage to say it until now. A couple of weeks after you and the rest of your "family" left, I took all the clothes you forced on me and I burnt them. Yep, I made a bonfire one afternoon and used all those gross clothes as fire wood. Then I decided to roast marshmellow's over the open flame.

In case you were curious, the smores I made were absolutely delicious. They were probably some of the best smores I've made in a long time, to be honest. I forgot how much I love them. The sweet and slightly salty contrast between the melted chocolate, the gooey marshmellow and the crunchy grahm cracker.

It felt good, to destory such expensive and unneeded pieces of clothing. It was liberating as it helped me to come out of my deppressed state much faster, had I not been able to pull such an act. I'm honestly not sure if you ever saw that vision. If you didn't, I want you to know I prolonged the burning. You see I wanted you to see my desicion and I wanted you to know the reason behind my desire to burn all those clothes.

Revenge.

I wanted-still want-revenge against you Cullen's for the shitty disappearing act you pulled on me on my birthday. The way Edward left me, I can't help but wonder if you really didn't see it? I mean Edward made the desiscion to dumb my ass, so obviously you must've seen the ways he planned to do it. When he settled on the way he did it, there's no way you didn't not see it.

Your visions-as Edward once told me-are subjective and only show you the possibilities of outcomes based on that person(s) desiscions. Edward decided to leave me hanging int the forest so there's no doubt you saw it. You saw how it would affect me. You saw how my zombie state would be for the next four months after that. Most importantly you saw how devastated I made my friends and family.

God Alice, what in whatever kind of hell demension did you ever think what Edward did and said to me was okay?! He left me on the forest floor, god knows how far from my own home, in the fucking cold woods-a place he himself told me not to ever venture into by myself. I nearly died of hypothermia Alice! I could've actually died that night and you knew.

Karma's a bitch and I hope that whatever justice I get for your actions will be well worth it. Especially if it means you finally get to pay for screwing my life over as well as you and your "family" did. Now that I'm thinking about it I have to wonder if you ever really my friend? I mean you clearly loved having a life sized Barbie doll. But can you honestly tell me that you see me as an actual person? Not just someone to be toyed with? If that is how you see me, then that is super not okay.

I'm a person, with dreams, hopes for the future and feelings. All of those you helped Edward mess with time and time again. Hopefully I'll never see you or Edward ever again. That's really all I can ask for...well, that and a painful death for the both of you.

Oh and one more thing and then I'm done: I FUCKING HATE SHOPPING WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID MAKEOVERS!

* * *

Alice's body shakes and trembles as her butter yellow eyes gleam over Bella's letter repeatedly. She takes in the very neat but curly writing. She purses her lips tightly as her eyes darken to a deep onyx black before narrowing. She scrunches the letter and turns the fire place before tossing it into the open flame of the fire place in Eleazor's Alasken home.

Not too long after Bella's assult, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett went missing. No one, not even Alice can find them through her visions. Also because of the abrupt disappearance, the mutts on the Quiluite tribe were getting a little too suspiscious for their own good. So the Cullen's did what they do best; the got the hell out of dodge.

Once again the Cullen's are holing it up with the Denali coven. Alice can tell the three succubi-Tanya, Kate and Irina-are quite unhappy with the arrangement. Which is understandable considering the Cullen's have many homes the world over. They could've picked to live anywhere-like Paris, New York, Milan and the like. Granted that's mostly Alice's dream places to live, since those are the most chic places to live.

Nope, instead she's stuck in bumfuck nowhere while Carlisle and Esme once again mourn the loss of Bella, but this time with their two other "children." The pixie-pire rolls her eyes at this thought.

_ We're not even children, yet Carlisle and Esme still treat us as such...well, except for Edward that is. _

Again Alice rolls her eyes at the thought. She releases a long drawn out annoyed sigh, before turning on her heels and heading upstairs to Jasper. Hopefully the next place they settle Alice can find a new Barbie doll to play with. This time though she won't let Edward fuck it up like the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kit: Hey guys, wassup? How's everyone doing? Well, I hope you're excited as the next chapter is finally up! I know it seems like it's going slow and it is. However next chapter will finally get some action, as in, blood will be spilt, literally. That chapter's going to take awhile since I've never really written anything like what's going to be in the next chapter before. So until then, I hope this satisfies you guys.

Also, the next Full Moon update should happen soon-ish. It was originally going to be posted awhile ago, however I decided to make it longer. Like, A LOT LONGER. As in, it's probably going to be one of the longest chapters yet. Then I'll try to have the chapter after that up faster.

FreyaIshtar- Thank you for being nice in your review. I will be going back on all the chapters and plan to edit them. I will also take your beta suggestion into serious consideration. :)

Anyways, I hope you guys are having a good day.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Jasper, _

_ First things first, I never once blamed you for what happened on my birthday. The only thing I'm upset about is taking so long to tell you this. You're probably wondering why I don't think of it as your fault. Its simple really. Its Edward and Alice's and a bit of my own too. _

_ When Alice decided to plan my unwanted party, she would've seen me getting a paper cut. She would've seen it and maybe she would've seen Edwards decision to leave Forks, and me behind. With Edward's mind reading gift, he would've seen it too. What do they do instead? They continue with their plans. Why that is, I've no idea. You'd have to ask them that yourself. Something tells me that the Major wouldn't mind giving you a hand with that as well. _

_ I blame myself as well. I should've put up a stronger front against them. Maybe if I stayed strong in my want to not celebrate my birthday, this might not have happened. Or it still would've. I guess we'll never really know. I just feel horrible for allowing them to manipulate me the way they did. I see that now and I'm so sorry for not being stronger against them. _

_ When the paper cut happened, I saw your eyes. Now I'm not sure if I was reading you right, but when I looked in your eyes I didn't see blood lust. Yeah they were black like the others, but I saw something different from the others. When you leapt at me, I don't think it was to drink my blood. No, I think it was to protect me from Edward. Since you didn't even move towards me until Edward pushed me against the glass plates. I saw Edward's face. The blood lust is hard to miss once I really took the time to think back on that night. I never noticed at the time because everything was kind of a blur. _

_ You were trying to protect me against the other Cullens. You feel the blood lust of six other vampires, one of them being enticed by his singer's blood. Yet you stayed strong. I owe you my life Jasper. Actually I think I owe you my life twice over now that I think about it. The first time when you killed James back in Phoenix. The second time at my birthday party. I know its not much at the moment, but thank you. _

_ If you should ever need anything of me, call this number 726-8232. I'll be on the first flight to wherever it is you are and help out the best I can. On another note, since you've helped me, I want to give you a piece of advice. You don't have to listen to it. You can ignore it, follow it, do whatever you want. Its your choice and unlike Edward and Alice, I don't like taking other peoples choices from them. So here is what I want to say. _

_ I think it might be best if you leave the Cullens. To be honest I don't really think they're helping you as much as they claim to. Yes they introduced you to a new diet, however because of your gift and how you can feel their blood lust all the time is unfair to you. It also seems like you aren't too happy being with them. I could be wrong, but that's just what it looks like to me. You're always on the outer edge. Never really taking much part in their "being human" games. _

_ Maybe if you're surrounded by people who love and appreciate you more...I don't know. Its just an observation, one of which I could be totally wrong about. Its just something I think should be brought up. _

_ I really hope that we do meet again Jasper. You deserve to have a happy life. _

_ -Sincerely, _

_ Bella. _

_P.S. Stay Shiny ;)_

* * *

Jasper shuts his eyes, tipping his head back. A gentle breeze picks up, playing with the ends of his blonde locks. It feels good, refreshing. He opens his honey gold eyes again, before lowering them. He looks back to the letter. He takes in Bella's small, neat, curly handwriting. As his eyes skim over the letter, he can't help but feel like this is a final goodbye.

Sure Bella gave him a phone number, but still. The way its written just feels so...final. A small smile tugs at the edges of his lips. Only Bella can make something huge into something simple. She's just that kind of person. Able to turn anything she doesn't like around and into something she can work with again. Resilient. That's what she is. He folds up the letter and places it his breast pocket. His mind goes to Bella's words.

After leaving Maria's army, his depression went to an all new high. Feeling the emotions of his victims, it tore him apart inside. Even when Peter suggested he start hunting criminals like he and his mate Charlotte do, it was still too much. For the longest time Jasper struggled, not jus with his thirst. It was a struggle to learn to cohabit with the Major, his alter ego. Neither Jasper nor the Major were used to such peace and to suddenly be thrown into a somewhat civilian life was really hard. The vampire knows Peter and Charlotte did their best to help him. They had their own version of therapy, bringing in another vampire who's familiar with war. Garrett, a nomadic vampire who had fought in the American Revolution. When Garratt turned, he fought in a few vampire wars as well.

So being able to talk about Maria and all he had done, it had been freeing. It helped him realize a lot of things. However Garratt, Peter nor Charlotte could help with the feedings. Feeling the emotions of his victims as they die-even if they deserve it-all but killed him. It became so much that he'd hold off feeding as much as he possibly could. That though, turned out to be a huge mistake. Instead he went on a bloody massacre-literally. Many had died in his wake, men, women, children. It was horrible. If he could still sleep, Jasper is sure he'd still have nightmares of it to this day.

That's when he went on his own. He thought maybe if he could just get some time on his own, he'd be able to find a way to save himself. However that's not how it went down. He'd only been on his own for two years when he'd met Alice. When the little pixie vampire told him about hunting animals, he didn't really believe it until she gave him a demonstration. While the blood is disgusting as fuck, he does feel better knowing he's not hurting anyone anymore. A few more months of travelling together and that's when they met the Cullens. While they were still wary around himself at first, they all slowly grew to be fond of each other. They were all incredibly patient with him and helping him find better animals to hunt.

Though now, Jasper's not really sure those feelings are the same anymore.

Looking to the sky, a sudden urge to visit Peter and Charlotte rises. It has been more than a few decades since he's last seen his siblings. Maybe he should heed Bella's advice and do what makes himself happy. While he is extremely grateful to the Cullens, there comes a time when appreciation and gratitude turns into debt. A debt he has long since paid off. Standing up, Jasper turns and enters the house and goes to the room he and Alice share. He immediately starts packing his stuff, as he plans to stay with them a very long time. As he's packing, Jasper picks up a photo with the Cullens and Bella. To be honest when he first met the young human, he didn't think much of her.

That thought continued on, even after Edward claimed that he and Bella are mates. Jasper just rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all. Just because the little boy vampire has seen into the mind of a mated pair, doesn't mean that what he felt for Bella was anything like a mate at all. When he, Alice and Bella were stuck in that hotel and finally got to talk to her a little, he couldn't help but think that she's too good for Edward. All she worried about was the others getting hurt. While all Edward worried about was keeping her human. Edward and Bella's relationship is clearly an unhealthy one. It was more like Edward's blood lust was on crack, whenever Jasper felt Edward's emotions around Bella. No matter how many times he talked to Carlisle and Esme about it, they never listened to him. Nope, why listen to the one who actually knows how vampires actually act, when you can lie to yourself with a fairy tale?

Jasper releases a sigh as he grabs his suitcases. They're all full of his own clothes. Not the ones Alice forces on his person. Using his incredible vamp speed, he moves his stuff into the bed of his Chevy truck. Alice is out hunting with the slut sisters. Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme are out on a double date and won't be home until much later. Then with Edward off brooding only god knows where, the blonde is able to leave without having to deal with anyone.

He grins as he puts on his favorite stetson, turns the radio station to a Country one and gets the hell out of dodge. Hopefully he'll be in Texas by early morning the next day at the latest.

* * *

Kit: I hope you guys liked it, as we get to see some of Jasper's background and a small passage on his thoughts on Bella and Edward's relationship. Next chapter we'll get to see just how creative Rosalie and Bella are in torture. Sucks to be Jacob ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Kit: Hey guys! I know its been a while and I apologize deeply for that. I was just so busy working on Full Moon and it took my longer than I'd like. However, I plan to do better by you guys and will update more frequently. I know I say that a lot, but considering its going to be a new year, that is my resolution for 2016. Again, I'm so sorry for taking as long as I did and I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll definitely have the next chapter up BEFORE the end of January.

So, thank you to everyone who's stuck with my stories. For all your reviews and nice things to say and I really hope this and Full Moon's updates will keep you guys sated until I can get the next updates done.

So, here's a little reading guide to help make this smooth:

"Talking"  
**Sound Effects **

_Vision _

_"Talking in a vision"_

* * *

Part 6- Dancing With Wolves

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

A low groan fills the spacious, darkened room.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

Shallow breathing turns heavy.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

The figure groans, pain erupting all over his body.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

Heavy eyelids flutter open, revealing dark brown eyes. The figure can't see anything, as its too dark. The sound of the drip...drip...drip...drip...drops rings in his ears. Thanks to his headache, the dripping noise is so loud. So loud in his ears and head. He can also hear the sound of his blood, its roaring and whooshing in his ears. The man tries to lift his head. Only for his head to fall down. He's so weak he can't even lift his head.

The man brings his hand to his head. Well, he would if he could. Something stops his movements. Tugging on his arm, his foggy mind vaguely picks up that his arm is stuck. He tries to move his left arm next. Only for the same result to happen. At this, he tries his legs next, only to find out his legs are stuck too. He can feel the adrenaline begin to pump through his veins. Eventually he manages to rouse from the fog in his mind. The man gently shakes his head, aware he still has a migraine.

It doesn't take long for his eyes to adjust. Even with his heightened senses, he still can't see perfectly. Its mostly dark, but he can see vague outlines of the room. Its large, bigger than the small house the man and his father live in. Actually, you could put the house in here and still have plenty of walk room. He bites his bottom lip, as he puts whatever energy he has lift into lifting his head. In the center of the room, he can see what might be a large table. There seems to be some objects on it, but he's not completely sure.

On the opposite side of the room is a flight of stairs. There's no doubt that it leads out of what he thinks, might be the basement. Or an underground torture room.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

Focusing enough, the man finally locates where that annoying dripping is coming from. Its coming from his left.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

The man lets out another groan, trying to flex his muscles.

**Drip...chink...drip...chink...drip...**

He freezes, recognizing the sound of chains rattling. He's heard that sound many times when he first shape-shifted. When a wolf was having control issues in anger, Sam would have a wolf tied down with chains. Preventing them from doing any harm, to themselves or someone they love. A cautious trait Sam developed, after hurting his imprint, Emily. He winces at the image of the injured woman. Which brings up a bigger question.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

_Where is Sam and Emily?_

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

The last thing he remembers...he's in Sam and Emily's home. Emily had just found about the kiss he gave to Bella, the love of his life. He thought if he could just kiss her, show her how much he loves her, then Bella would finally realize he's the better man for her than that blood sucking leech. His entire form starts shaking at the thought of Edward Cullen. His body shaking, causes the chains to clatter and clang together. The sound resonating through the vast and open area.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

Instead of initiating the imprinting bond, his love punched him. Screaming at him and how much she hates him. She made herself so hysterical, that his Bella threw up on his front lawn. He tried to help her, to care for her as any good imprint would. Instead she pushed him away, crying and screaming. She then tried to run away, from him of all people. He was going to run after her, only for Paul of all the wolves, to tackle him.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

It was Seth, Paul and Sam who saw the whole thing happen. They had come over, to see Bella as they knew she was there. When they saw Jacob try to kiss his imprint, they all got furious. He doesn't understand. They should be happy, he finally made his move only for them to interrupt it!

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

He then watched in misery, as Seth walked Bella to his-Seth's-car and drove off with her. It was only until after Paul-shifted as a wolf-couldn't hear their car anymore. When Paul eventually got off him, the man stood, only to be knocked down by Sam. The left side of his face stinging. He'd fallen on his ass in the rain soaked mud. Both Paul and Sam looking down at him, angry, burning flames making their normally dark eyes glow.

**Drip...drip...drip...**

_"Jacob...what have you done?" Sam's voice is soft, but full of anger. _

**Drip...drip...drip...**

Paul and Sam heaved him up, and shoved him towards Sam and Emily's home.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

They were halfway there when Sam's phone vibrated, it was a text. The alpha shifter had replied. After a little more of back and forth between Sam and the other person, that's when it went dark for Jacob.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

He winces as a sharp pain goes up the left side of his ribs. He's not sure why, or how his healing abilities isn't working as fast as it normally does. By now, he'd be fully healed and energized. So, what's going on? If he's to get out here, he needs to be at his best. Jacob bites his bottom lip. Unfortunately, its hard to think with the pounding in his skull. He takes a deep breath. He lets it go, slowly. Just like how his mama showed him, and his sisters, when they were younger. The young shifter repeats the process. Its slow, but his body is beginning to feel the healing process work.

**Drip...drip...drip...drip...**

All he needs to do now, is figure out who has him. He just can't imagine anyone being able to get the drop on him. He's a powerful supernatural being. With fast reflexes and power in his muscles. Its just, its just hard to imagine. The last thing he remembers, is walking with Paul and Sam. Then it goes dark. A small part of him wonders, could Paul or Sam have anything to do with this?

Jacob snorts, before wincing at the pain in his chest. There's no way they'd do this to him. They're friends, allies. Besides, Jacob is technically their rightful alpha. Sam's only doing it, because Jacob doesn't want to be anyone's leader. If he had wanted it, Jacob would've taken the spot. But no, he refused. However, if they were the ones to render him unconscious, he is going to have to take charge and spruce the shifters up.

**CRRREEEEAAAAKKK...**

The sound grates on his sensitive hearing. With the headache as well, its like nails on a chalkboard.

** CRRREEEEAAAAKKK...KER-THUNK**

It grates on his ears, and worsening his headache. He winces as a light whimper escapes his lips.

The sound of light click clacks fill the empty void in the basement. Jacob looks up to see two figures walk to the center of the room, right where the table is. They're obviously women. The first one is tall, with broad shoulders and wide hips. She's got a great shape too. Like an hourglass figure. She's naturally tall, he'd say around 5 foot 8. With those heels though, he'd say almost 5 foot 10. She's wearing all black, and is wearing one of those ski masks. The kind you'd see on T.V. Where they show bank robbers.

The second girl, is almost her polar opposite. She's on the short side, probably around 5 foot even, naturally. Though she's wearing a pair of thick heeled one inch heels ankle boots. She too is wearing all black. The second girl is petite. With small shoulders, a tiny waist and narrow hips. Despite that though, she makes up for her lack of height in her breasts. She's definitely bigger than the first girl. The second girl has her legs spread, and her arms tucked under her breasts, lifting them even more.

The sight of those two makes his mouth almost water.

"Jacob Black, you are here for your mistreatment of a fellow friend." The first girl speaks. Though instead of her voice, she seems to be wearing one of those voice modulators.

"What...what did I...ugh...do...?" The young shifter grunts.

"You forced yourself onto a girl-who has repeatedly told you-that she has no romantic interest in you. The girl had told people repeatedly that she thought of you as a little brother figure. Yet you force a kiss on her, full well knowing this. Do you deny it?" The second girl-her voice modulated as well-demands harshly.

Jacob blinks at this. Wait, are they talking about Bella? This is what this is all about? A simple kiss between two lovers? How is that a crime?

"I repeat, you forced a kiss on a girl, who has repeatedly told you she has no romantic interest in you. She tried to fight you off, but you were too strong for her. If it hadn't been for some other friends of hers, who knows how far that "simple kiss" as you claim, would've gone. Now, I will not ask you again after this, do you deny it?" The girl demands, her right hand reaching towards the lit table.

"That never happened. Bella wanted me to kiss her. She was begging for it! The bitch lead me on for months, telling me how badly she wanted me to kiss her. How badly she needed me inside her. How she loved it rough and wild, because it showed just how passionate I was for her!" Jacob exclaims.

At this, the second girl froze. Her body begins to shake as he can smell the change in her pheromones, she's clearly pissed off. The girl goes to grab something off the table, only to be stopped by the first one. They start whispering in harsh tones, though for some reason Jacob can't hear what they're saying.

They go back and forth for a few moments, until finally, the second girl backs away from the table, both hands up palms facing forward.

"Now, answer the question." The first girl demands.

"I already did," Jacob retorts.

"Do you regret forcing yourself onto Bella Swan?" The second girl pipes up. Jacob's eyes wander to her. Her brown, doe eyes sparking some familiarity in him. He's seen them before, plenty of times. Sometimes lighting to a bright hazel. Sometimes almost looking amber. Then, if you look close enough, you can see flecks of green surrounding the pupils. "Bella...?" He questions hesitantly.

The girl doesn't say or do anything. She just stands there.

"Do you regret forcing yourself onto Bella Swan?" The first girl demands a second time.

The young shifter rests his dark eyes on the other girl. Her body is taut. She's standing somewhat protectively beside the second girl. Her amber eyes sparking with something. He's not sure what, but something tells him its bad. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pounding of his head, he lifts his head as high as he can manage.

"I don't regret doing something, that isn't even something wrong."

Suddenly, the room goes cold. Anger and disgust roll off the two girls in waves. The second girl's body shakes almost violently. Without hesitating, the second girl rushes towards the table, picks something up and heads straight to the shifter. His eyes widen as he recognizes the crowbar. He doesn't have time to react as it swings down on him. From the force of the swing, and the surprising strength behind it, the attack actually hurt Jacob. He yelps, only for the crowbar to be rammed into his gut.

The wind is knocked out of him. His lungs burn. It hurts to breathe. However, she doesn't stop there. She keeps swinging and swinging and swinging. The smell of tears surrounds the girl as she beats on him. The beating continues on until she runs out of breath. She takes a few steps back.

**CLANG.**

The sound resonates through the room. Jake winces as he can feel most of his torso in pain. His head limp. His eyes widen a bit at all the bruises starting to form. However, the beatings doesn't stop from there.

**SNAP.**

Jacob roars, as his wrist is bent backwards. In his soul, he can feel the wolf trying to claw its way out. For some reason it doesn't work. He can't shift. He struggles against the chains holding him up, only for them to rattle and shake, but never giving out. It doesn't help that it worsens his broken wrist.

**SNIK.**

At the latest sound, the young shifter manages to look up. The first girl is holding a knife. She's holding it in a lit candle. The blade is turning a bright red. His heart races at the thought of it slicing him up. The sound of giggling makes him jolt. The reason for this is because its not being covered by the voice modulator. Also, because he recognizes that voice.

Fear turns his blood ice cold. Standing right in front of himself, holding her own lit candle, is Isabella Swan. Her eyes are bright and glittering. Her smile is wide and bright with a hint of crazy. She vaguely reminds him of what would happen if the Cheshire cat and the Joker had a love child. Her head tilts to the side, before her entire being lights up.

"This boy is on fire~!" She sings.

With that, she brings the flame to his chest. Causing him to scream. The smell of burnt flesh makes him want to vomit. The skin under the flame makes a sizzling sound, as he can actually _feel_ his skin melting. His screams and cries fill the basement and echo all around them. A second later, he feels something hot and sharp piercing his arm. He can feel the blood flow down his arm, to his shoulder and leading down to his chest.

He's not sure how much time passes by. The two girls continue to to cut him, burn him and beat him with a crowbar. All he's aware of is how much pain his body is in. Even with his advanced healing it'll take a long time to fix all the damage. That's just on the outside too. He's not even sure what's going on, internally.

"Wait...lets give him a quick rest. We don't want him going numb from the pain." One of the girls finally speaks up. Her voice is still modulated. The other girl doesn't say anything, but he does hear the clattering of the knife, or crowbar, falling to the ground.

Jacob's breathing is shallow and quick. His lungs burn and it hurts to breathe any other way. His entire body is sore, burnt, or chopped up. His body twitches and he can feel the wolf inside him. Screaming, pleading with the boy to let him transform. The thing is though, Jacob would have to concentrate on the change. Seeing as how he's barely able to focus on any on thing at the moment, it would only result in more injury.

The young shifters' eyes droop. Sleep is what he needs. If he can have a quick nap, it'll help speed up the healing. Unable to fight it, he closes his dark eyes and allows the darkness to swallow him.

* * *

_Jacob groans when a bright light flashes over his closed eyes. He turns onto his back, and slowly brings a hand to block the light. For a brief moment, he wonders why he's so sore. His entire body aches. Reminding him of his earlier training days with Sam. How the alpha would put him through the ringer. How he'd come home, night after night of training and fighting sore and tired to the bone._

_Thankfully he'd always wake up feeling healthy and refreshed. However, now, and in this moment it takes him a bit of time to realize something crucial. Not wanting to think on it further, he just decides that he must've had a rough training. Sam's always pushing the wolves. He wants them to be better, faster, harder, stronger, kind of like the song, now that he thinks on it._

_A yawn breaks out. His eyes shut tight, tears welling up a little. When its over, he wipes his eyes. He sits up carefully and sees hes in what looks like a master bedroom. The walls are a mint green. The bed is a King size, with a leaf patterned bedding. Jacob shifts on the bed and looks over the edge, and sees a dark green shaggy rug. The rest of the floor is hardwood. Looking up again, his black coffee eyes take in floor to ceiling windows. White lace curtains cover them. There's at least two bookshelves, on either side of the window._

_Hanging on the opposite wall from the bed, is a large flat screen T.V. On the wall as well, are two large speakers. Underneath the T.V. Is a long shelf holding what looks like a bunch of movies. On the wall to his right, there's two large dresser drawers, with a closet in the middle._

_Jacob frowns as he takes inhales deeply. His eyes widen, his body freezes. A scent that he's quite familiar with mingles with his own. Bella's scent saturates the entire room. Her natural soft, sweet scent, mixed with stale arousal. Just the thought alone gets him incredibly hard. In all his years, he always wanted Bella as his. Now, he just might finally have her. Just Bella, just regular, normal, human Bella. His mouth practically waters at the thought._

_**CREEAAK...**_

_Jacob's head whips to the left, the action nearly giving him a head rush. There, opening a door to his immediate left that he never noticed before, is Bella. Little water drops slowly make their way down her exposed skin. A towel wrapped tightly around her. It conforms perfectly with her very shapely form. Her hair is wrapped in a towel hat._

_"Honey, did you not here me?" Her soft voice penetrates his thoughts._

_"I'm-I'm sorry, what did you say?" He stammers._

_"Oh, honestly, Jake. I asked if you remembered to pick up Jonathon's helmet?" She asks, walking to the dresser draw on the right hand side of the closet. She starts pulling clothes out, one at a time before closing the drawers and bringing the pile to the bed._

_"Jonathon's helmet?" He parrots back. This was probably the wrong thing to say, as Bella's head shoots up and her hazel eyes narrow at him._

_"Yes, Jake, the helmet to go with our son's new bike, for his birthday? Please tell me you didn't forget?" Bella sounds both frustrated and amused. An emotional combination that happens a lot with the two of them._

_Its at Bella's words that makes him freeze. Jonathon. He's their son? When did this happen? How could he not remember any of this?! While he does enjoy the idea of impregnating Bella, he's sure as hell not ready for kids. He also knows Bella doesn't want kids. Seeing as she practically raised Renee. She had told him once that Bella has sworn off kids. Which is also what helped her make her decision to become a vampire._

_Wait...if-if Bella is with Jacob and they have kids, what happened to Edward?_

_"Jake, can we not have this conversation again? I really don't want to think about any leeches, while celebrating our son's birthday." Bella actually sneers._

_"Wait...I said that out loud...?" He trails awkwardly. Bella huffs at him, her beautiful eyes rolling. She's already got on a pair of jeans and a green spaghetti strapped top on. She's currently putting on a green and black plaid long sleeve. She leaves it unbuttoned, and rolls up the sleeves._

_"Yes honey, you did. Can we please just focus on our son?" She pleads softly, her expression forming a pout._

_At this, Jacob leans forward kisses her. The woman he loves kisses back, with such passion that his blood begins to boil. Its only when they need to breathe that he breaks the kiss. She rests her forehead against his own. Her eyes are closed, as she catches her breath. After a few moments she opens them._

_"Is this your way of telling me you forgot the helmet?" Bella smirks._

_"Maybe you should help remind me?" He growls playfully._

_With a grin the two go back to kissing. The teenage shifter pulls Bella onto his lap. He's more than euphoric at her show of enthusiasm. Jacob could die right now and he'd go with a smile on his face._

* * *

"The sounds he's making, makes me feel uncomfortable." Bella grimaces.

"I know, its disgusting. However, its all part of the hallucinations." Rosalie nearly hacks.

The two women have taken their ski masks off. As well as the voice modulators. They've been sitting on the staircase leading out of the basement. They've been sitting there for the better part of almost an hour. Bella runs her fingers through her brunette locks. The blonde beside her taking out the French braid, she's had it in.

"So, explain what's going on with Jacob, please?" The human girl asks.

"I bit him." Rosalie replies.

"I know that. But what's going on specifically? What did you mean 'hallucinations'?" The brunette huffs.

"In 1865, Carlisle was visiting the Volturi. They were having a celebration, as Caius- one of the three kings-was to wed his mate, Sulpicia. It was a grand celebration, as I've been told. Every friend of the Volturi was invited. They partied for seven days and seven nights; for a vampire, to find your true mate is...almost rare. For vampires, there are companions, which is what Alice and Jasper were. There are mates, which is Emmett and I. Then there are true mates; which is Carlisle and Esme. The difference between a mate and a true mate, is that mates are vampires that have been turned by others that were not each other. Do you understand so far?" Rosalie raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I think so. You and Emmett are soul mates, either way, right?. So, because Carlisle turned you and then Emmett, that makes you guys mates. If you had turned Emmett, that would make you true mates." Bella clarifies.

"You got it. One thing that differs from a mate and a true mate, is the strength of the bond. Emmett and I have a strong bond. I can always tell where he is and I always have a vague sense of his emotional state. For true mates, its the same thing only more...what's the word...ah, heightened. I asked Carlisle and Esme about it once. They told me the feel the same things Em and I feel. But like I said, its more heightened for them.

Carlisle and Esme always know where the other is. Instead of a vague idea of their partner's emotional states, they can actually feel what the other feels. Like with Jasper's empathetic ability. However it doesn't effect the other. There have been a few cases where some true mates, share special abilities. Probably as another form of communication, or protection. I'm not too sure myself. There's some other things I've heard, but to be honest I'm not sure if they're really true or not..." The vampire beauty trails, her voice soft.

"Anyways, back to our original conversation; as the seventh day of celebration came to be there was an attack. A pack of werewolves, real werewolves, thought it would be the perfect time to attack the Volturi. Which, clearly they didn't think through very well. The entire castle was full of vampires. The fact they had the audacity to attempt to get away with that...

It didn't take long for the Volturi's guards to kill all but a few wolves. The alpha of the pack, and the beta and omega. As punishment, the wolves were chained in the throne room and each wolf was bitten multiple times. At the time, no one really knew what venom would do to werewolves. So, each wolf was bitten slowly started to die. The venom is toxic and because of how much of it was injected, they each started to hallucinate.

The hallucinations varied. Some a mix of fantasy and reality, others the past and future collided. Carlisle didn't go into much more detail than that. He felt it might traumatize us." She snorts in a very unladylike like manner, and rolls her eyes. "So, when I first met with the Quiluite shape shifters, I had a theory. Unfortunately, I never really ever got a chance to test it. For if I did, it would obliterate the tentative treaty with the Cullens. Not that the treaty is even a thing anymore.

My theory is, what if what happened to the werewolves, happened to a shape shifter? Would the venom just kill them? Would they hallucinate too? If so, what affect would it have on their minds? I wanted to test it so bad, and now, thanks to you Bella, I finally get to see it in action." The blonde smirks darkly.

Bella shivers as she can actually feel the blood lust pouring off her sister. That's something else that Bella wasn't expecting from this alliance. While Bella and Rosalie planned this night and what it would mean for her, she never once thought she and Rosalie would bond from it. She just thought they'd plan revenge, enact it, Rosalie would either turn her or kill her. That's all she though would happen.

Instead, the opposite happened.

Rosalie talked to Bella extensively over the forced kiss. How it wasn't her fault. That Jacob was in the wrong; especially with Bella telling Jacob repeatedly that she's not interested. Rosalie told Bella more details of her attack. The pain she felt. How violated and dirty she thought she was. That even now, there are times when she'll have a relapse. Rosalie will never be able to forget the unfortunate circumstances concerning her transition, but she can learn to move on.

Bella never realized just how painful it was for the blonde. She had gravely misjudged the vampiress. Something she will never do again.

"Seems like your theory is working, though its not hard to tell what he's hallucinating." She grumbles that list bit, a little darkly.

"It is gross, but it seems shape shifters aren't too different from werewolves, after all. That will be interesting when I show Aro." Rosalie chuckles.

"Rosalie-"

"Rose, call me Rose." The blonde interrupts.

"Rose, you plan to show this to Aro?" Bella inquires.

"Yes, besides its not like I'll be able to hide it from him." She responds.

"Right, so, how long should we keep him going like this?" The brunette girl changes topics.

"Well...I want to wait to see how long it'll take for him to croak. If you want to leave you can. If anything interesting happens, I'll text you." Rose offers.

"Thanks, if you don't, I really want a shower." The younger girl smiles sheepishly.

"I get that...maybe I should go hunting. Its been awhile..." She murmurs.

With that, Bella stands and heads upstairs. Opening the door at the top, she steps through into a hallway. On the right hand side, leads to the kitchen. The left hand leads to the laundry room and garage. Bella heads right through the kitchen, to the living room and heads for the staircase. There's nothing really remarkable about the house.

Its a two story cabin deep in the woods. It has its own water heater and a separate generator. It has the basic furniture in each room. It has a kitchen, a living room, a garage, a basement-where Jacob is currently chained up-a den room and an office. Upstairs is two bedrooms, plus a third one, which is the master bedroom. Each bedroom has its own bathroom.

Bella sighs as she enters her bathroom, a fluffy robe and towel in one hand, with her toiletries in the other. She starts up her shower, putting the hot water on and starts to strip. It doesn't take her long to get clean. Being in the same space as Jacob made her feel dirty. The young brunette hopes Rose makes him suffer extra for that. She scrubs her skin hard with the puff. The scent of green tea and cucumbers surround her. It helps her relax. She breathes the soothing scent in and out repeatedly. While she, Rose and Emmett were at the store, she found it while searching for hygienic and liked the smell of it. So, she got it. After being forced to smell the sweet scents that is the Cullens, she wanted something different.

Releasing a soft sigh, she turns the water off. She quickly dries her body and wraps her hair up, before putting her robe on. Grabbing her clothes, she enters back into her room and tosses them into the hamper in the back corner of her room. There's nothing really special about the room. It has white walls, a double bed, a bedside table and lamp, with a window on the wall opposite her bed.

Seeing as she, Rose and Emmett will only be here a few short weeks, there's no reason to really spruce up the place. After they deal with Jacob, they plan to go to Volterra. Rose thinks if the trio can comply with the rules of being turned, as well as turning the other Cullens in, they might give help in defeating Victoria. It doesn't sound like much of a plan, but its better than nothing. She just hopes it works.

Bella grabs clean clothes and starts putting them on. She grabs a pair of skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strapped top, with a long sleeved grey shirt. She puts on a pair of black, knee high, thick one inch heels. She goes back to her bathroom and blow dries it. Once dry, it falls in long, straight curtain. It reminds her of Willy Wonka's chocolate river. Smiling a bit, she leaves her bathroom and bedroom.

Once she steps foot on the first floor, the front door opens.

Looking to the door, she sees Emmett step in. His giant bulk taking up most to the doorway's space. She watches as he takes his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. As if sensing her presence-which he probably does-he turns and gives her a look.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey." She mumbles.

"Rosie still in the basement," the manpire states, more than asks.

"Yeah. She said she'll call if anything new happens. Also, she plans to go hunting soon. Speaking of hunting, how was yours?" She wonders.

"Went really good." Emmett grins, his now blood red eyes sparkling.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it only took one, two humans to fill me up. Normally it would take way more than that for animal blood. Plus, I feel more in control of myself." He adds.

"That's good then, right? Isn't control what the whole Cullen Clan slogan is about?" Bella asks.

"Yeah it is," Emmett snorts, "However, the way they go about it doesn't fit everyone. When I first turned, I had human blood and I remember loving it. When I started drinking animal blood, I, just like the others hated it. Though Carlisle says he's all about judgment free and acceptance..." Emmett trails.

"He's not?" She hesitantly questions.

"No, I wouldn't say that. He's...He's like...He doesn't particularly support human drinkers, but he doesn't try to stop them either. I guess you could say he's neutral on the subject. The only time he's adamant on the subject of his blood diet, and that of his coven, is if or when it might reveal our secret. Other than that, he doesn't do anything about it." Emmett shrugs, leading me to the kitchen.

"What of the others? Jasper, Alice, Edward and Esme?" she prompt.

Emmett doesn't really say anything. He just starts opening cupboard and drawers and pulling pots, pans and food out. Bella's not sure what he's making her. That's something else she's come to learn about her two new...guardians. Emmett actually knows how to cook. Apparently when he was human, his parents owned a B&amp;B. While he mostly stuck to the manual labor, he did learn to cook and bake from his mother.

Its still quiet as he starts cooking and Bella decides to check on Rose. She get up and go to the basement. Bella shiver as the cold, damp air is startling against her warmer temperature. Releasing a breath, she hops down the stairs and into the big chamber like room.

"How's he doing?" She says in way of greeting.

"He keeps going in and out of the hallucinations. On occasion he'll black out, only to wake up by a bitch slap." Bella can practically see the smirk on Rose's lips.

"I say, we wait for the rest of the day and tomorrow. If there's no changes by the third day, lets kill him." Bella deadpans. At this, Rose turns and raises an eyebrow. However she doesn't say anything, just nods. On the third day, either Rose or Em will kill the mutt and they can finally make headway with their original plans.

The next day gets more interesting. Not only are the hallucinations getting worse, but he was dying far too quickly for his natural healing to make any difference. To help pass the time and to see what'll happen, Rose continues to inject her venom into him. With each new injection, she nearly doubles the doses. She does this every other hour. By the end of the day, it was obvious he wouldn't make it by the next morning.

Rose tells Em and Bella this much.

"So, should we just kill him now and head to Italy?" Em asks, looking to his little sister figure.

"Yeah, or else we'll just be wasting more time. While I do like that we dragged it on for so long, we do need to start our plans to get rid of Victoria. Hopefully the Volturi will give us a little leniency when we tell them when you two plan to change me." Bella replies.

"Then its settled. Lets go," Bella and Emmett follow Rose to the basement.

Both Rose and Emmett scrunch their noses at the smell. Normally the mutts smell like wet dog. Now though, Jacob smells like vampire venom, death, wet dog and garbage. Not very appealing to the two vampires. Even though her senses are dull compared to theirs, Bella can tell that he's more than half dead by now. At this point, killing him would be a favor to the shape shifter.

So, that's what she does.

Without hesitation, Bella grabs the venom coated knife from Rose. She stalks to Jacob and without blinking, stabs him through the heart. Letting the knife go, she steps back and until she bumps into Rose and Emmett. The trio is silent as they make their way through the house. Grabbing the very few belongings they brought with them, and heading into Emmett's jeep.

Rose gets into the front, with Bella sitting in the back middle seat. Emmett starts the car and takes off with his girls.

"To Italy." Bella whispers.

"To Italy," Emmett and Rose repeat.


End file.
